


How The Marauders Met

by potterhead_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic
Summary: A quick story of how The Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew met. And their first impressions about each other. Ever since Platform 9 & 3/4, the train ride, the sorting ceremony until a year later when they find about Remus.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marauders Era





	1. First Impressions

REMUS P.O.V  
After that night my life changed forever. The night I was bitten. I don't quite remember much about my life before. But I know for sure my parents were happier. They support me I know. But I can see how my mom suffers and how my dad secretly hates who I am. He knew the Wizarding World better. Dad wanted me to avoid any discrimination. He told me they might lock me up at the Ministry. Therefore I couldn't go out to play, make any friends. Basically stay at home the most time possible. It was only the three of us who knew that secret. My dad made sure nobody else knew.

I had accepted Hogwarts wasn't a possibility for me. Dad didn't like talking about it. He said there was no use talking about Hogwarts if I wasn't going. So he tought me some spells and magic from an early age. But when I turned 11, the most funny thing happened. A man with a long silver beard who wore a tunic and pointy hat, came to visit us one day.   
He talked with my parents first. I heard them argue. And then the man talked to me. 

"Hello Remus" he said smiling  
"Hello" I said looking at him strangely "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"  
The man smiled "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts"  
I thought he was gonna tell me I wasn't able to go. I had it coming. But he took a letter from his pocket. It had my name.  
"Here is your letter" he said giving it to me "Inside you will find the instructions on how to get there and what to buy"   
"To go where?" I asked  
"To Hogwarts. The school of Witchcraf and Wizardry" he answered paciently "You would like to go, don't you?"  
Of course I wanted. But I couldn't. I looked at my parents. Mom had tears on her eyes, but she was smiling at me. Dad had an unreadable expression.  
"I can't sir" I said looking down  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I'm..." I looked at my father again. He nodded "I'm a werewolf" It was the first time I said it out loud. Normaly that word was forbidden at home.  
"So?" he asked like he knew. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"I'm a monster" I answered "I could hurt someone"  
"You won't. We have all the measurements to avoid that to happen Remus. I explained everything to your father"  
I looked at my dad. He didn't seem happy.  
"Leave everything to me" he continued "The only question is, would you like to go?"  
I looked at my parents again. Was this safe? Could I?  
"You can go sweety" my mother said   
Dumbledore looked at me intensly.  
"Yes" I said very quiet "Yes" I repeated more loudly "I would like to go"   
"Then it's settled" he said smiling "I'll see you on September first Remus"

For the next few days my father was really in a bad mood. He and mom fought a lot. The reason? Me going or not going to Hogwarts. My dad didn't want me to, he said it was dangerous, my mom disagreed. I was tired of being locked up. And I was going, even if they wanted it or not. Mr. Dumbledore said it was safe, didn't he?   
So my mother took me to buy my school tools.  
"I'm taking your son to buy what he needs" she said  
Dad didn't answer.  
"You have to accept it Lyall and let him grow. He deserves to have a normal life"  
Mom always supported dad, he knew best about the magical world. But she sounded really angry. Dad didn't respond but directed my mom on how to get there.

I bought my supplies without any complication. Mom said I could get anything, that I shouldn't worry about money. And on September first, I couldn't hide my excitement.   
"Remus" my dad said waiting for me on the kitchen. "Say goodbye to your mom. I'm taking you to King Cross"

We drove there on a muggle car. Dad said he wanted to talk to me.   
The first minutes were very silent. I just felt very nervous.   
"Are you exicted?" my dad finally asked  
I nodded "And very nervous"  
He smiled "That is normal. I felt the same way on my first day"  
I smiled at that  
"You'll love it though" he said "Hogwarts is the most wonderful place on earth. A big castle. It has a lake and a forest. You can visit the local town Hogsmade. Believe me son. It is beautiful"  
I got more and more excited. Suddenly my nerves stopped. My dad usually didn't talk about Hogwarts. But I was enjoying how excited he sounded about that place.  
"What house were you in?" I asked  
"I was in Ravenclaw" he answered smiling

When we got to King Cross my heart was beating fast. I couldn't wait to see Hogwarts. When we got to Platform 9 & 3/4, I saw the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't be more happier. All of these was real. I almost run into the crowd when my dad stopped me.  
"Remus" he said. He had tears on his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you. You just be careful okay? And don't let..."  
"Anyone know about me" I finished "I know dad. Don't worry"  
My dad hugged me, really tight.   
"I'm glad you can go" he whispered into my ear.  
I had tears on my eyes. I was gonna miss my parents so much. They were everyone I knew. My only friends.  
"I love you dad"   
And I left very happy. I pushed myself into the crowd and I gazed at my father one last time.

The Platform was crowded with people yelling, saying goodbye, crying. But a certain boy got my attention. He had the most ridiculous hair I've ever seen. It looked like a big net. His mother was trying to contain his messy hair.   
"James Fleamont Potter" the woman said "this happens when you use magic on your father's hair potion"  
"Well I looked ridiculous with it" the boy protested  
"You look ridiculous now" she said trying to use her wand to fix it. Each time it got bigger.   
"Oi mom" he said avoiding her touch "People are watching.  
I couldn't avoid laughing. Not only for his hair, and his name Fleamont, but because I'd never been around boys my age. And I was happy. They were just like me.  
But the boy noticed me. Too late.  
"What are you laughing at freak?" he asked annoyed  
"Nothing" I said going red  
"James..." his mother said  
"He was laughing at us"   
She smiled at me apologizing.   
I left before getting into a mess. Remember Remus, you can't make friends. It would make everything complicated. Well as things were going I didn't think I could get a friend any time soon. And as I thought that, I stepped into the train.

SIRIUS P.O.V  
Blah, blah, blah. I couldn't pay attention to my mother anymore. She spoke some nonsense about how I needed to be a good Black, live up to the family name, and how I should get into Slytherin. Befriend all the children of the 'good families', pureblood families. All I wanted was to get into adventures, do as I please without my parents punishing me.  
I was just smiling at Reggie. He cried the night before because he didn't want me to leave him alone. I had to make sure he knew I was safe, Hogwarts would be amazing and he could join me next year.   
Suddenly my mother pulled my ear like she used to. It hurt like it used to.   
"Aaargg" I protested  
"Are you listening you little prat?" she whispered in my ear.  
The thing is that when people were around she acted like a loving caring mother. But she wasn't.  
"You shall act properly and not do any stupid thing. If I get one letter complaining about your behaivor..."  
She pressed her fingers press into my ear, making it hurt even more.  
"You will see child" she continued.  
She let go off me. My ear was red   
"Have a good year sweetheart" she said smiling evily.  
I sighted "Goodbye Reggie" I said as I tried to embrace him. He opened his arms but my mother stopped him.   
"Go, or you will be late child" she said

So I left wondering into the crowd. I was relieved to be apart from my parents, but I already missed Reggie. I was distracted thinking all that when I bumped into someone.  
"Oi watch it asshole!" he yelled   
I looked at him and the first thing I noticed about that boy, was his hair. It look like a net. Bunches of hair pointed everywhere.  
"Ha" I said as he picked his suitcase from the floor.  
"What?" he said pissed off.  
"Nothing"  
"Watch where you are going, looser" he said   
"Sorry" I said looking amused at his hair "What happened to your hair?"   
"Are you making fun of my hair?   
"No. I think is cool" I said wondering what my mother would say if I had a hair like that.  
"Bloody asshole. I know you are laughing" he said, then he smiled "Bad experiment with my dad's potion. He made a famous hair potion, you know?"  
"Oh bloody hell" I said surprised "Are you a Potter?" My mother had told me the bloodtraitor Potters. She said I should befriend the purebloods, didn't she? Well, watch me mother.  
"You have a problem with that?"   
"No" I said amused "You are now my best friend. Fancy finding a compartment for the two of us?"  
The Boy looked at me for a while.  
"Wicked" he said  
As we started walking he spoke. "I'm James by the way"  
"Sirius" I said "Sirius Black"

Turned out James and I had too many things in common. We were both rebels. He told me about all the best pranks he had done. I told him mine. We agreed to make some mischief at Hogwarts.   
"So tell me Sirius" he asked me "You like Quidditch, right? Because if you don't I'll have to kill you and get another friend"  
I laughted at that  
"I'm serious" he said  
"No, I'm Sirius" I joked. He laughted. "But yeah I love Quidditch. But I haven't played it before"  
"What??" James was very shocked  
"My parents don't like it when I play" Or I do anything.  
"My dad was right" he said "The Blacks are weird... Oh, no offense"  
I smiled "You're right" I said "They are kind of weird"  
If only he knew...

Somebody entered the compartment. A ginger girl was there.  
"Hi" she said "Can I seat here?" She was crying  
James raised his shoulders. And I gestured her to enter. She came in. We looked at her puzzled but she ignored us looking at the window. A boy with a very greasy hair came in a few minutes later. He looked at us with disgust.  
"Honestly. I thought it would be only us on the compartment" James whispered to me  
I nodded. "Did you see that kid's hair?" I asked him.  
We both giggled. It was greasy and stuck to his face. Ten times worse than James'.  
The kids talked about some Petunia girl, but honestly I tried to ignored them. James and I kept eating sweets from the trolley he had bought and taking about Quidditch.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" said James out of the sudden. Apparently he was paying attention to their conversation. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked me.  
Shit. Slytherin. Everything my family wanted was for me to be in Slytherin. They would kill me if I didn't get there. But James seemed like a nice lad, I didn't want to loose him.  
"My whole family had been in Slytherin"  
"Blimey" he said "And I thought you seemed all right"  
I was! I was better than my family.   
"Maybe I'll brake the tradition" I said. I really wanted to. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"   
Maybe I wanted to be in the same house as James.  
"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, like my father" he said lifting an invisible sword.  
The boy across them made a disgusting sound.  
"Got a problem with that?" James asked him  
"No" the boy answered "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy"  
What was this kid's problem? I needed to defend my new friend.  
"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I said  
James laughted at that and I smiled. The girl stood up and looked at us in dislike.  
"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment"  
"Oooo..." we imitated her. She was very annoying.  
"See ya, Snivellus!" I said as we laughted.  
"Nice one mate" said James "You are funny"  
"Tell me about it" I said smiling

We talked a bit more for a while. When two boys entered.   
"Can we sit here?" a chubby boy with blond hair asked. "We were kicked out of the other compartment. Two older students wanted to snog" he made a disgusting expression. As the next boy came in James groaned.  
"You again?" he asked to the skinny boy with sandy hair and a big sweater. He had a few scars on his face. I thought that was interesting. He looked cool.  
"You know him?" I asked.   
"He made fun of me and my mom at the platform" James protested  
"I didn't" the boy said.  
"Whatever you say weirdo" said James  
The boys came in. But James and I tried to ignore them. The chubby boy who introduced himself as Peter talked a lot. I mean like a lot. James glanced at me annoyed by him. I smiled. The other boy who's name was Remus sat very quietly reading a book.   
In no time, the train stopped.  
"Holy sweetbeans!" said Peter looking through the window "We are here, we are at Hogwarts!"  
My heart dropped into my chest. Finally I was home. If only Reggie could be here.

JAMES P.O.V  
Blimey! I was at Hogwarts. It was even more impressive than my dad had told me. I could see the big castle from the station and I smiled. I really needed glasses though, the castle looked blurry but beautiful. Anyway, all the adventures and mischief I could get into. And the thing I was most excited about, Quidditch. I was going to become a professional Player, so I needed to get on the team. Besides I had my new friend Sirius. Dad had told me bad things about the Blacks, but he was different. I had so much fun with him in a few hours, than any other of my friends. 

"Firs' years, firs' years these way"   
I could see the most biggest man I've ever met. A few children gasped when they saw him.  
"Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. Follow me, I'll take ya to the castle"  
"Wicked" I said. I looked at Sirius who seemed very nervous. But he hided it smiling at me. 

Hagrid took us to the side of the lake where little boats were waiting for us. The chubby boy wanted to be near us. What an annoying lad. He thought just talking to us made him our friend. He was wrong.

I watched the boy Snivellus and the whining ginger girl get into a boat. I smiled to myself.  
"Got an idea" I said to Sirius "I think Snivellus needs a hair wash. Don't you think?"  
Sirius smirked. He knew what I was thinking about.  
"Leave it to me" he said "But cover me" he took out his wand and I put myself in front of him. As I did I saw the weird kid from the train looking at us in suspicion.   
"What are you staring at looney?" I asked. First he made fun of me and my mom and now he was planning to snitch on us. Lucikly he just looked the other way.   
Sirius said something under his breath moving his wand. Suddenly the first boat turned around and all the kids inside fell into the water.

Everyone laughted. "Good one" I said to Sirius shaking his hand.  
"Blimey!" said Hagrid who went to save the kids.  
He helped them to get to the boat again. They were shivering and coughing. Snivellus looked at us like he knew what we did.   
"What is so funny?" he asked  
"What Snivellus? You didn't enjoy your swim?" asked Sirius smirking. I laughted. I was having too much fun already.  
"Yeah" now said the chubby boy "I-I-I think you scared the giant squid" he said  
Sirius and I laughted even harder. The boy looked pleased to himself. And in the corner of my eye I saw the looney kid rolling his eyes.  
"At least I don't have a nest for a hair" Snivellus said shivering. Honestly it had been a mistake. I wanted to make my hair look cool.   
"Well I can just fix it with shampoo, do you know what that is? I think you don't" I said. Nailed it. All the kids laughted at my comment.   
"A'right" said Hagrid "Enough o' that. If ya keep fightin' I'll have ter tell Dumbledore"

As we got into the castle. I got more exicted. Hogwarts was amazing. Even from inside. Me and Sirius pointed everywhere smirking.  
"Welcome children" said a very tall woman "I'm Professor McGonagall and oh..." she stopped looking at the kids that were wet and shivering. "What in name of Godric Gryffindor happened to you?"  
"Th-the b-boat t-turned by it-tself!" said a boy  
I smiled to myself. McGonagall looked shocked.   
"It's not true!" said the girl from the train "It was bewitched. By them" she pointed at us.  
"What?" I asked  
"It's true" said Snivellus. Bloody Snivellus. "I saw them"  
"How can you say it was us?" said Sirius "We didn't do anything"  
"Yeah, we didn't" I protested but I was worried watching at the chubby boy and the looney. They saw us. But surprisely they didn't say anything.  
"Oh please, you laughted" said the ginger girl. Honestly how annoying was she.  
"Beacuse it was funny" I answered  
"Or because it was your idea" she said  
"We are 11 year olds, we don't know any spell"  
"Maybe you do, you're purebloods"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I don't, I'm just guessing"

"Enough!" yelled Professor McGonagall "Don't worry Miss. eh..."  
"Evans"  
"Miss Evans" she continued "We will find out the responsables" she glared at Sirius and me through her glasses "In the meantime, you will be sorted in one of the four houses: Gryffindor" I smirked "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" I made a disgusting sound. The chubby boy laughted.  
"Follow me" said the Professor ignoring me.

All the fun I had had with Sirius made me forget about the Sorting and suddenly I was nervous. But I tried to hide it. But my friend looked paler.   
"Don't worry about it" I said "I'm sure we will get into Gryffindor"  
"How are so sure about it?" he asked  
I wasn't "I just am. I'm confident. And... We will make amazing pranks mostly every day" I said smiling. Sirius smiled back.  
"BLACK, SIRIUS" Mcgonagall yelled. Sirius sat and the hat was placed on him.  
Please be a Gryffindor. Sirius was so cool. I couldn't stand him being in another house. Finally the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' There was no clapping or cheering, just pure silence. I saw the Slytherin table. Everyone was shocked or angry. I decided to be the first to clap. Then everyone followed me. Everyone except the Slytherins. As Sirius passed to the table I smiled at him and we hit palms. He was pale. Why? He was in Gryffindor.   
Many names passed. Evans, the ginger girl got into Gryffindor as well. I could see Snivellus pale expression.   
"I guess not even your girlfriend stands Slytherin or you" I told him.   
"Shut up" he responded  
Few other names passed. I was getting more and more anxious. The looney boy also got into Gryffindor. Really?   
"Seriously they let anyone in" I commented. The chubby boy laughted awkardly.  
By the time he got into Gryffindor as well I lost my pacience. Honestly if Snivellus got into my house as well I was gonna get mad. Finally Mcgonagall called my name. As I walked toward the chair, I got a weird sensation. What if I didn't get into Gryffindor? What if I got into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw or worse Slytherin? People like Evans, or the looney kid or the chubby one could get into Gryffindor but not me? I sat down as my heart beated fast. But the hat nearly touched my head when it yelled 'GRYFFINDOR'. And I smiled like a maniac. "Yes!"

PETER P.O.V  
I really liked Remus. He was the first person I talked to. And he had been so nice. Then I met James and Sirius. Being their friend would be incredible. And they didn't like Remus. At least James didn't. But they were my dormmates now. And Remus was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he decided Hogwarts was too much for him and decided to leave? I tried not to think too much about it.

James and Sirius were chatting on James' new bed. I decided to join them.  
"...and honestly did you hear? That Evans girl was going to give us away. What a prig. Maybe we should prank her as well" James was saying  
"Yeah I know" responded Sirius "Oi, do you think she and Snivellus are dating?" he asked smirking  
"Argg, disgusting mate" James said and Sirius laughted "Although they would make a great couple, you know? Annoying one and annoying two"   
Sirius smirked.  
"Who? The ginger girl?" I asked "Oh she is pretty, right?"  
They both looked at me.   
"Speaking of annoying" James whispered to Sirius.   
Then he looked at me smiling "Mate" he said "What was your name again?"  
I blushed. "Peter"  
"Peter" said Sirius "There's your bed. Why don't go to organize your things or something"  
James tried to hide his laughter. Oh boy, being friends with them was going to be way more difficult than I thought.  
"Okay" I said standing up and going to my bed.  
The boys continued chatting.  
Suddenly Remus got into the dorm. And everyone looked at him. I smiled.   
"Hi" I said coming towards him   
He smiled at me.   
"Where were you?" I asked "Everyone picked up a bed already. There's yours" I said pointing at the one near the door.  
"Any bed is fine" he answered smiling. "I was taking to Dumbledore"  
I stopped listening, looking at his scars. I wanted to ask him what were those for. I've never watched a kid like that before. But I didn't dare to.  
"So looney" said James to Remus "Don't mind me asking, how did you get those scars?"  
I was shocked at his question. And I admired his confidence. Why couldn't I be like that?  
Remus looked pale. He didn't answer.  
"I think those are cool" Sirius said smirking "You're like a rebel. Did you get into fighting on the street?"   
"He looks like a pirate" I said smiling "Wicked"  
"Like a what?" Sirius asked. I forgot he was a pureblood. Before I could respond, James spoke.  
"So? Looney? Are you gonna answer?"  
Remus sighted. He probably had been asked that many times before.  
"I fell of my bike, when I was little" he said  
James and Sirius looked at each other. "What's a bike?" they asked at the same time.  
I laughted at that. Remus and I smiled at each other. We were the only ones who knew about the muggle world. Remus rolled his eyes and went to his bed closing the curtains. 

The next weeks passed too quickly. And I tried to befriend James and Sirius. But they seemed to ignore me. And Remus was trying to ignore them. Hiding in his books. I wish I could tell you Remus and I became best friends. I really liked him, and we talked now and then. But I honestly prefered being with the other boys. They seemed like they had fun.  
So one day at potions I overheard them speaking about their next prank. They were planning on painting the slytherins hair pink.   
"Sounds great" I said "I could help"   
"Honestly" James said "Who is taking to you?"  
I ignored him. "Maybe I could be the distraction. You know how much I love to talk"  
"Or maybe you can shut up" James said a little too loud.  
"Boys" Professor Slughorn said "Eyes on your potion"  
"Maybe he's right" whispered Sirius "we do need a distraction, to get the ingredients for the potion"   
I smiled to Sirius.   
"Have you gone mad Black?" James asked  
"Potter! Just imagine our sweet Snivellus with greasy pink hair. He'd be a sensation"  
We looked at Snivellus sitting two tables away.  
James smiled.   
"Fine" he said "But if you spoil this Pettigrew, we'll never speak to you again"   
"Thank you!" I said. Professor Slughorn glanced at me so I lowered my voice "I promise I won't dissapoint you. I think we are going to have so much fun and then we could..."  
"Hush" said Sirius   
And I stopped talking but I was smiling.

The prank was a success. We got detention. But it was worthy. I was part of the group. I felt bad for Remus though, he was lonely. Always reading some book or something. I could tell the boys to include him, but I was scared of loosing them. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall paired us up together, that I spoke to him.

"It feel like ages since we've talked" I said to him.  
"Because now you hang out with your new friends" he said looking at James and Sirius.  
"I'm sorry I..."  
"It's fine Pete" he said smiling "I'm not good at friendships anyway"  
"Why?" I asked him  
He didn't answer.  
"Besides, I don't know how you like them. There are both idiots"  
"They are actually not. They are cool"  
"Pete, they treat you like shit"   
I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. Partially it was true. But I like being around them. I felt powerful.

It wasn't until the end of October that something changed. We were gathered in our dorm. Planning the next prank for Halloween. Dancing skeletons to be placed on each table.   
"You want some sweets?" I asked Remus who was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked oddly sick. He said no and continued to ignore us.  
"I told you he is weird" James whispered. Sirius looked at Remus curiously.  
"Anyway let's continue" said James "What spell do we know that would make them move?"  
"Tarantallegra" I suggested  
"No but we need them to do what we want them to"  
We all thought for a while.  
Until Remus sighted "The Locomotion Charm" he said.  
"Who asked you looney?" said James  
"Wait shh James" said Sirius "What did you say?"  
Remus sighted again "You can control them with that one"  
"We could use that one" Sirius suggested to James  
"What?" James asked  
But Sirius ignored him at looked at Remus "Can you teach us? We could get you some chocolate or something"  
Remus was silent for a while, but then he rolled his eyes "Fine"  
"Okay looney" said James "But if doesn't work, you're gonna pay for it"

It worked. The skeletons were a success and we didn't get detention because Dumbledore liked them. He said they were appropiate for the festivities.   
A few days later as we sat at breakfast, Sirius yelled: "Hey Lupin" Remus looked at him "Come sit with us"  
"Mate" James protested "Why did call him?"   
"He is a genius. We could use that kid for future pranks. And he is our dormmate Potter. Grow up"  
"Shuttit" James protested  
I couldn't avoid feeling a bit jelaous. And insecure. I really liked Remus, I did. But what if James and Sirius decided he was better or cooler than me? What if I loose them? And end up having not friends at all?  
"James is right he is kind of annoying" I said  
"See?" James said pointing at me  
"I thought you liked him" Sirius said  
"I do"   
Remus sat next to me. "What's up?"  
Sirius smiled at him "How are you Lupin?"  
"Good"  
Remus looked at us but no one spoke.  
"So, what? Do you want me to teach you another spell? Because I would like more chocolate for it"  
Sirius laughted. "You're funny"   
He was paying him more attention than he ever payed to me. Don't be jelaous Pete. They are not going to abandond you. Right?  
"He's not funny" James whispered  
"That spell you gave us was useful" Sirius continued "Where did you learned it?"  
"Emm... My dad tought me some spells before coming here"  
"Wicked"  
"Why did he tought you spells if you were gonna learn them here?" James asked  
"Just in case?"  
"Maybe you could be useful for our next mischief" Sirius continued  
"Sirius..." James protested  
"What?" Sirius asked "We all agree he is brilliant"  
Here we go. Maybe Remus would be better friend than me. Please James say something.  
"I mean..." said James  
"Oh please James..." said Sirius making a pout "Agree with me. It is my Birthday"  
"What?" I asked  
"It is your Birthday mate? Why didn't you say anything?" James asked  
"I'm saying it now"   
"Happy Birthday Sirius" I said  
"Happy Birthday" Remus said  
"Thanks" then he looked at James "So?"   
"Let me ask you something, Lupin" James said looking at Remus "Why did you made fun of me and my mom?"  
Remus smiled "I wasn't... I mean I kind of was. Your hair was a mess?"  
Sirius laughted "C'mon mate, your hair looked ridiculous that day"  
James fumed at Sirius with his glare.  
"I didn't make fun of you" I said trying to still feel included. "I thought it was cool"  
"Thanks Pete" said James. I felt relieved James was speaking to me for once in a good tone. "I guess we could give the loo... Lupin a chance"   
Sirius smiled. And Remus blushed.  
"What do you think Pete?" asked Sirius  
Wait, was he asking my opinion? I felt I wasn't part of the group. That they were only using me. But I was wrong. They were asking for my opinion. Suddenly I felt relieved. I was their friend. The boys looked at me.  
I smiled "It would be amazing for Remus to join"  
Remus blushed even more. But he smiled.  
"So it's settled" said Sirius smiling "Up to plan the next prank boys"  
"Wait" said Remus "Who said I wanted to be part of your gang?" but he smiled.  
We all laughted at that.


	2. Remus Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys find out about Remus secret, let's see how each one of them take it

REMUS P.O.V   
I had friends! I really learned to love those assholes. I knew they did stupid things sometimes, but I just felt so lucky to have friends at all. They made me feel normal, but that ment I was forgetting something. I was still a werewolf.

The year drove fast and I was back home, telling my mom about my adventures at Hogwarts and my new friends.   
"They sound awsome Honey" she said smiling "I can't wait to meet them"  
"You haven't told them about..." my dad interrupted. He looked worried.  
"Lyall" mom said  
"I'm just making sure" he answered "They might not like it"  
"Lyall!"  
"I haven't dad, don't worry"  
I couldn't. I knew it. Who was I kidding? I could pretend to be a normal boy, but I wasn't. If the boys found out what I was, there were gonna kick me out. And maybe I would get dragged out of Hogwarts and go back to being locked up. I couldn't let that happen.  
"I'll go back to my dorm" I said

But I didn't. I stood at the other side of the door listening.  
"Why did you do that Lyall? What do you keep saying those things?"   
"It's true. Those kids are gonna run away from a werewolf. Specially that Black, you don't know the Blacks"  
And you don't know Sirius. I thought  
"You should stop treating your son like a freak" mom said upset. "We need to treat him like a normal boy"  
"HE IS NOT NORMAL!"   
I jumped at that. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"He is not normal Hope" his voice was cracked "I just want to protect him. I don't want him to suffer more. He has been through so much"  
My mom started crying and dad hugged her.  
"I'm sorry darling. I'm sorry"

I couldn't take it anymore. I locked myself in my room. I was crying and air no longer entered into my lungs. I was breathing hard. When I saw a letter on my bed. It was from James. My friend. A friend I could not longer have, because I was a monster. I took the letter and broke it into a pieces.   
After crying a little more, I looked at the pieces of paper scattered on the floor. And I regretted breaking it. What was James saying? I wanted to know.  
I tried to join the pieces so I could see what was written.   
'Dear Remus,  
How is your summer, brilliant boy? Mine is fine. I played lots of Quidditch with my dad. I also spent time with Frank Longbottom. He is nice. But he is not as mischivous as you guys, If you know what I mean.  
Listen. I've been owling Sirius but he hasn't answer. Asshole. Have you heard from him? I hope he is okay.  
James.'

Well, at least James was having fun, like a normal boy. And the rest of the summer I tried writing to Sirius but he didn't respond.   
"I was busy, you know?" he had said "Family meetings that I had to attend an' all"   
I knew he was lying. I could tell he didn't have a good summer. Just like me. 

Second year went fine. Except I had to lie to my friends everytime.  
"Mom's sick" or "One of my relatives died"  
They weren't stupid. They knew something was up.  
"So what exactly does your mom have, Remus?" James asked  
"Yeah sounds pretty serious" said Peter  
"Ha Sirius" he joked "But honestly mate, Is she alright?"  
"Amm.." Fuck. What was I supposed to say? "We don't actually know.... But ..but it's not bad" I didn't want them to worry.  
"My mom used to be a healer, maybe we could ask her about it" said James  
"So it's not contagious?" asked Peter  
"Pete" protested Sirius   
"What?" he aswered "Remus looks ill sometimes. I thought..."  
Honestly my temper by now started racing.   
"Remus it's not sick"  
"You're fine, right mate?"   
"I WOULD BE IF YOU'D STOP ASKING!"   
The boys glanced at me in shock.  
"I... I'll take a walk" I said and stormed out of the dorm.

I didn't know were I was heading. I couldn't be angry at my friends. They were just worried. I was angry with myself, and my condition. I didn't want to lie to them anymore. But I had to.   
I was crying and running through a corridor, when I bumped into someone.   
"Mr. Lupin!" it was McGonagall "May I ask were are you running to?"  
"Sorry Professor"  
She saw my tears and her expression softened.  
"Come with me" she said

We got to her office. "Have a biscuit" she said offering them to me. I took one and I sat down.  
"Is everything okay?"   
No. It wasn't. And it will never be. But McGonagall gave me the confidence to tell her the truth. So I did. I told her everything. How did I feel. And how I couldn't lie to my friends anymore.  
"Maybe I don't deserve friendship" I finished.  
"Mr. Lupin" she said "I'm gonna be honest. You are the first werewolf I've met. And I don't know how werewolves usually are, but if all of them are like you, then I don't know what everyone is worried about"  
I smiled at that.  
"I don't know how your friends are going to react if you tell them. But you should start accepting yourself first. And honestly, if you do tell them, and they don't accept you, there are not really your friends, are they?"   
"Do you think I should tell them?" I asked  
She sighted "That's up to you Mr. Lupin. No one else"  
"They just keep asking me where do I go, why do I look so sick?"   
"Then I suggest you make up a good story. So they won't ask anymore" she finished smiling.

I relaxed to her words. I didn't know if I was going to tell them. Honestly, I was too scared of loosing them. But I decided to relax and try to answer their questions. I could come up with a story, right? I wasn't going to be a normal boy, never. But I least I could try and pretend to be one.

I got back to our dorm. My friends were gathered across the floor talking with each other. As I entered they all looked at me.  
"Are you okay Remus?" Sirius asked me.  
I nodded.  
"Sorry for upsetting you mate, we were just worried" James said. Peter nodded.  
"We won't ask you anymore"  
I sat down with them.   
"It's okay" I said "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that I'm not used to it. I've never had friends before. This is new to me"  
I sighted. The boys didn't say anything but they smiled. James rubbed my hair.   
"You ask away" I continued.  
They stayed silent for a while.  
"So you and your mom are okay?" Peter asked  
I nodded. "Yes" I lied "It's a condition in my family, we get sick easily. That's why I look like shit" I smiled.  
The boys laugh at that.  
But Sirius seemed still worried. "Do you get along... with your parents?" he asked me as if it was something weird.   
"Yes, they are brilliant" I said. I was worried though. Did Sirius had problems with his parents?   
"Remus" said James "Maybe we could go visit your mom with you someday"  
Damn. I felt guilty to lie again. But my dad was right. This was too good to be true. I couldn't spoil this. So I decided to lie again. Merlin, forgive me for being selfish. But I was happy with them.  
"Yes, perhaps" I said smiling  
"Enough of the sad talk" said Peter "I'm starving. Can we go to the kitchens like the last time?"  
"Well sorry Pete, it's not our fault" Sirus said then he grabbed my face "But look at this cute baby"  
"Arrgg, Sirius" I protested   
"He needs love doesn't he?" he continued  
"Oh yes he does" said James rubbing my hair.  
Peter laughted.  
"Merlin, I regret what I said. You're no my friends, you're so annoying!" I said sarcastically.  
"Oh you love us" said James giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
And yes he was right. I did love them.  
"Okay boys let's head to the kitchens" said James  
"Finally" said Peter  
"And we will use my cloak"

SIRIUS P.O.V  
My parents were no happy about me being a Gryffindor. All the yelling of my mother, and curses of my father prooved it. Even Reggie seemed disappointed. I told him Gryffindor was not that bad, if he could get in, he could be part of my gang. We would have so much fun. But no, he got into Slytherin, just like my parents wanted. That ment we were supposed to be enemies and again I was the only bad guy. But, you know what? I don't want to talk about it.

Instead I had a bigger issue. Remus. I didn't buy his story about his mom. Something didn't fit up. If he really liked his parents, then why did he seem so sad when he leave, and so annoyed and tired when he return? It was the same sick feeling I got when I was going to see my parents, or my other family members. And he avoided talking about them. Just like I avoided talking about mine. If there's something you don't know about me, is that I like mysteries. Me and Reggie used to wonder around Grimmaund Place finding them. But Remus Lupin was the biggest mystery so far and I was going to solve it.

I had my suspicions already. But it wasn't confirmed until I saw them. Remus' scars. I didn't mean to, I swear. James and I were about to practice for Quidditch this year, since he wanted to be on the team, but I forgot my gloves, it was freezing outside, so I went back to get them, when I saw him. Remus was changing in the loo, door slightly opened. His back was covered in tiny scars. Holy shit. He didn't got those from the bikey thing, he told us about. It was impossible. I was sure of that.

So I told my concerns to the boys, while he was 'visiting his mom' again.   
"I'm really worried about Remus" I said out of the sudden. Honestly that was all I was focused on.   
"What are talking about?" asked James  
I couldn't tell them about the scars. Could I? It was none of my business.   
"I don't know" I answered "Don't you think is suspicions? He goes there almost every month?"  
Honestly it seemed like a pattern.  
"Mate, we promised not to ask anymore remember?" said James  
"His mom is sick" added Peter  
"Yes but he doesn't talk about his family. He flicks every time I ask him something. And you guys talk about your families a lot" I hoped I could get to the point.   
"You don't talk about your family either" said James in suspicion.  
Shit. I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to tell them what I thought. Everything fitted.   
"Maybe he is just shy?" suggested Peter  
"Honestly mate, what are you so worried about?" James asked. "He said he and his mom were fine"  
Blimey! How could they not see it?  
"Nothing" I said relaxing "I guess you are right, he is just with his mom, yeah?" 

They wouldn't understand. James had cool parents. Peter's mom always sent him sweets. I always thought that all the curses and punishment were normal, a way of educating children. Until I came to Hogwarts. I was the only one with harsh parents. Well, if my suspicions were correct, Remus as well. If anything I should ask him. And tell him he is not alone. Maybe we could do something about it.

So I found him on the library. And decided to confront the situation.  
"Hey nerd" I said smiling as I sat down.  
He looked at me. "Sirius?"   
"The very same" I grinned  
"Tell me something only Sirius would know".  
"What?"  
"Do it"  
"Fine" I said thinking "Emm... You use pijamas with little fish on them" I smirked  
Remus rolled his eyes "Sharks. And they are badass"  
I smiled "What was that all about?"  
Sometimes Remus came up with the most bizarre comments.   
"I needed to make sure it was really you, not someone on a polyjuice potion" he said  
I looked at him puzzled.  
"I think this is your first time in the library"   
Oh. I laughted so hard, Mrs. Pince looked at me.  
"Sorry"  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked "No pranks?"  
"I think Peeves got that covered"  
"What did he do?"  
"He started a wiped cream fight on the Great Hall, ten minutes ago"  
"Really?" asked Remus laughing.  
I nodded.   
"Well, you're now on the library, so you'll have to read a book" he continued  
"Arrgg" I protested.   
"Take this one"

While Remus grabbed the book from the table, his sleeve rolled up a bit and I saw on his arm a big thick scar. Honestly, Remus had distracted me until now, but I remembered what I was going to ask him.  
"That's a new one" I said out loud without thinking.  
"What?"   
I pointed to his arm. "Your arm Remus, you didn't have that scar"   
I tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away.  
"Remus. Is your dad hitting you?" Sometimes I didn't think before speaking. That got me into trouble at home. But I just needed to know.  
"What?"  
"You can tell me if something is going on"   
"What are you talking about Sirius?" he sounded angry.  
"Remus you have scars everywhere"  
"I told you those were..."  
"Those are not from a fall"  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HA?" he yelled   
"Remus..."  
"NO. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER, OR MY FAMILY, OR ME"  
"But.."  
"Just stop talking nonsense" he stood up "leave me alone"   
"Remus" but he stormed out of the library.

I apologized to Remus. I promised not to say anything about his father anymore. But I still believed something was up. So when he said goodbye a few weeks later, I knew what I had to do.  
"Goodbye Remus" I said casually "Said hello to your mother from us"  
But when he closed the door I stood up.  
"We need to follow him"   
My dormmates looked at me.  
"What?" James asked looking away from his Quidditch magazine "To where?"  
"To wherever he goes" I said "Give me your cloak James"  
"Are you insane?" James asked  
"He went to see his mom" said Peter concerned "Like always"  
"We've talked about this mate" said James  
"No, no" I said impaciently "You don't understand. You didn't see them"  
"See what?" Peter asked  
"HIS SCARS" I yelled. Shit. The boys looked at me in shock.  
"Yes we know..." James began saying but I cut him off.  
"No he has scars all over his body. Everytime new ones..." I swallowed "I think his father is hitting him. Maybe he is hitting his mom too".  
Peter opened his mouth. James was kind of angry.  
"What kind of father would do that?" he asked.  
Mine, I thought.  
"We'll have to follow him. Just to see if it's true" I said  
"But we'll get in so much trouble" said Peter  
"Sirius is right" said James opening his trunk "If this is true we need to save him. And punch that wanker in the face"  
I smiled at that. I loved my best friend. Peter seemed still shocked.  
"Get under my cloak" James said. And as we did we went to wonder the corridors to save Remus.

JAMES P.O.V  
I've never imagined something like that could happen. But as we wondered the corridors after Remus, Sirius told us everything he knew and it all made sense. I wish this was all a lie. If it wasn't I sweared to myself I was going make everything to send that man to Azkaban. Nobody messes up with my friends. Specially Remus that turned out to be really funny and intelligent. He was so cool, I jugded him wrong.

Remus got to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.   
"Are you ready handsome?" she said smiling  
"You know I never am" answered Remus. I could see he looked really pale and sick. And I got worried.  
"It's okay hon" she said and took Remus by the shoulder.  
We let Pomfrey and Remus get advantage.  
"What is Remus doing with Poppy?" asked Sirius. I agreed with him. This didn't look great.   
"She is a healer" Peter said "It's obvious that his mom is really sick. Maybe she went to help? Maybe we can get back?"  
"Shut up Pettigrew" I said "Flich could be around"  
I looked at Sirius who seemed very upset and concerned. I nodded, he did it as well.  
"Let's go" I said ignoring Peter.

We followed them being as quiet as possible. Eventhough we were under the cloak, they could've heared us. My heart was beating fast and I knew my friends' as well. We didn't want to know what we would find, but we had to. They stopped in front of the Whomping Willow.   
"What are they doing here?" I asked quietly   
"No idea" said Sirius   
"But how are they gonna get close? The Willow will crush them" said Peter  
"Shut up Peter" I said "You want them to hear you?"   
"I was just asking"  
"That is your problem, you ask too much"

Suddenly the Willow stopped moving and there was an opening, through which Pomfrey and Remus entered. We looked at each other puzzled.  
"How did she do that?" I asked  
"There's a knot on the trunk that makes it still" said Sirius "And honestly if you would stop fighting, you would've seen it as well"   
We stayed in silence for a while. I took the cloak off us. "I don't think anyone would see us now"  
"So what do we do now?" asked Peter  
Sirius was looking intrigued at the tree. "Go after them"   
"Thought the tunnel?" asked Peter scared  
"Well, we are not gonna see anything from here" responded Sirius  
"Where do you think it leads?" I asked now curious  
"Maybe to Remus' house?" suggested Peter  
We both looked at Peter. He could be dump sometimes. "Really, why would a passage at Hogwarts would lead to a student's house?"  
"Don't know!" Peter said  
"Maybe" said Sirius "We should go and find it out" he was annoyed and looking for something on the floor.  
"Right" I said "Peter press the knot"  
"What?" he said "The Willow would hit me"   
"It won't"  
"Will"  
"You're the shorter one"  
"You do it James"

"Lads! Lads! Shut up!" said Sirius "Got the solution" he got a big stick on his hand.   
"Right, or we could do that" I said   
Suddenly the hole on the trunk opened up and my heart raced. Shit. I picked the cloak and got us all in in time. Madam Pomfrey went out with tears in her eyes.   
"Poor boy, Merlin! What did he do to deserve it?" and she entered the castle. We all went pale.   
As she left, Sirius pressed the knot with the stick. The Willow stopped again. And we jumped into the unknown.

The first thing I noticed was darkness and too much cold.  
"Boys?" I said   
"Yeah" said Sirius  
"Here" said Peter  
Sirius casted Lumos and we could see we were on a tunnel. We swallowed.  
"I think I'm scared now" said Peter. You always are, I thought. "What is Remus doing here?"   
Sirius and I exchanged glances. We looked worried.   
Maybe his father brought him here. To Merlin knows what. But why was Madam Pomfrey helping?  
Suddenly we heard a sound.   
"What was that?" I said  
"Nothing" Sirius said "Come on lads, we are almost there"   
He started walking and we followed. Peter looked paIe and sick. Me? I loved adventures and mysteries. And I was going to fight with whoever was there. But I was really scared for Remus. What if something happened to him?  
Then we heard howls and grunts.  
"Okay, you cannot tell me that was nothing" I said   
"That sounded like a dog" said Peter not so pleased.   
"Maybe Remus is in danger" Sirius yelled "Let's go!"   
And he ran towards the sound.   
"Is he insane?" asked Peter looking at me.  
I smiled "Maybe a little" how I adored my best friend "Let's go"   
And we followed Sirius. While we run I thought of all the spells I had learned I could use. Those included Jellyjinks, Tallantalegra and Expeliarmus. I didn't thought those were useful.  
We got to where Sirius was. There was a door. He looked at me and I nodded preparing myself to fight, to save Remus.  
"Allohomora" he said and the door cracked open. And the next thing we saw changed my life forever. A big, actually enormous wolf stood in front of us. Growling.  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggg" the three of us yelled. And we ran out of there as soon as we could.

If you ask me now, I couldn't even tell you how we got out of there alive. But as we got to the castle the last person we wanted to see was waiting for us. Filch, with Mrs. Norris on his arms.  
"Now, you are in so much trouble" he said grinning.

He took us to Dumbledore's office, where he was reading a knitting magazine. I couldn't even think straigth. So many feelings and thoughs were in my brain. So I didn't process the hole thing until Filch spoke.  
"Headmaster. I found these boys entering the castle. I saw them exit the Whomping Willow. At the full moon. Surely you will expell them. And the other boy"  
I saw my friends. Sirius had an unreadable expression. Peter seemed like he was going to vomit.  
Dumbledore finally looked up.   
"Thank you Argus" he said smiling "I'll handle it from here"  
Flich smiled at us evily. "You can go Argus" He grunted but left.   
As soon as he shut the door we exploded.  
"Dumbledore..."  
"Big wolf..."  
"We didn't mean to .."  
"We were worried..."  
"Don't expell us...."  
"What is happening?"   
We all talked at the same time. Dumbledore raised his hand and we shut up.   
"I guess you figured out everything by now" he said calmly.  
"So is true?" Sirius spoke. But I knew what he was going to ask "Is Remus Lupin a werewolf?"

PETER P.O.V  
Holy freaking macaronis!! I surely didn't expect this. Remus? A-werewolf?? When I came to Hogwarts didn't know my life would turn out this way, "Yes" answered Dumbledore "he is".

My eyes opened like plates. I looked at my friends but their expressions were not the same as mine.  
They were smiling at each other.   
"Wow" said Sirius "How did that happened?"   
"Why didn't he say anything to us?" James asked. I looked at them. How could they be so calmed?  
"I think that's something you should ask Mr. Lupin yourselves" Dumbledore said "Now my concerns rely in a very simple question: What were you doing out of bed and following Mr. Lupin?" He looked directly into our eyes. Damn we would surely be expelled this time.

We lowered our gaze. "Sorry' said Sirius finally 'It  
was my fault"

"Well we followed you" said James. Seriously was he insane? He wanted us all to be expelled? But I sighted. "Yes we did" I said. Sirius smiled at us. "And why do you say that Mr. Black?"

Sirius sighted "...he said "I thought his father was hitting him" Dumbledore went very pale.

"I'm sorry' said Sirius. I thought he was about to cry "I just saw his scars and.."

"Well" interrupted Dumbledore "I have met Mr. and Mrs. Lupin and I can assure you they are good people"

Sirius nodded. We all were silent for a while. I didn't know what to think. I had to talk it through with my  
friends. I had so many questions. "Now, since you are quite good friends for Mr. Lupin, trust you treat him normally. And help him on what he needs" Dumbledore continued. James and Sirius nodded. I did it as well.

"And I'm not going to expel you since your intentions were pure, but you will recieve several detentions" he looked at us from above his glasses. "And I trust you will never do such thing again. It is extremely dangerous. You see, a werewolf doesn't recognize anyone on the full moon. He might hurt you"

I was shocked at his words. Hurt us? I swallowed. As we got back to our dorm none of us were tired to sleep. And my friends couldn't stop talking. They commented on how cool was to have Remus as friend. How cool it was that he was a werewolf. And what should we do to help him.

Me? | wasn't that happy. I just keep picturing the wolf big and furious and then I pictured Remus smiling and quiet reading a book. So do you think we should tell him that we know?

James asked.

"Yes of course we need to tell him we support him. That he should not lie anymore, don't you think?" answered Sirius.

"Yeah you are right" said James. I nodded. "Wicked when I first met Remus, I never thought he could be  
so interesting"

Sirius smiled "Now we have a secret that would bond us forever"

I couldn't sleep that night. I had so many nightmares with Remus, the werewolf, he attacking us. Blood everywhere. I used to have many nightmares when was little. Mom was always there to bake me some cookies or something. Now I was alone. I couldn't tell the boys, they would get angry. I stared Remus empty bed for the rest of the night.

The next morning we bearly went through classes. The three of us were really tired. But James and Sirius were excited. They couldn't wait to talk to Remus. I wasn't that much.

That afternoon Remus came into our dorm. Pale and sick as ever. But as usual he smiled at us. I didn't know why, the moment I saw him, all the memories  
from my nightmare came back to me.

"Hello boys" he said. Every word caused him trouble. James and Sirius exchanged glances smiling.

"How was your mom Remus?" asked Sirius "Am.." Remus sat on his bed "Yeah, perfect"

"Why do you look so pale Remus?" asked James "I didn't sleep last night. Not quite" Remus answered  
kind of closing his eyes. I didn't understand. Weren't we going to tell him we knew?

James and Sirius started laughing. I slightly smiled.

Remus looked at us puzzled. "What is happening?"

"Remus we know" said James

"Good" said Remus "Know about about what?"

"You know" said Sirius smirking "Your furry little problem' added James

"That you're a werewolf" I said quietly

Remus almost fell out of bed. "I'm sorry" he said with  
tears on his eyes "For what Remus?" Sirius asked

"I'm a monster, I understand if you don't want to be my friends"

"What? No! Nonsense' said James "We don't mind" "We don't care" said Sirius Besides you fold your  
socks" he smiled "You're everything but a monster" I didn't say anything. Did I care? But Remus was crying.

"Really?" he asked 'You're not grossed out? Or  
scared? "No" James and Sirius protested "And we won't tell anyone, we promise" added Sirius.

"Amm. my voice bearly came out 'Can I ask you what happened? How did you become a." "A werewolf Pete" James said "You can say it, you  
know?" I didn't answer I just went very red. "Can we?" "It's okay" said Remus "I was bitten by one when  
was four"

"Four?" asked Sirius shocked

Remus nodded "Who did it?"

"I don't know" he said "Dad said it was a random attack"

"Does it hurt?' asked Sirius carefully "Only when I transform" Remus answered "And  
sometimes after" We all looked at each other

"Do you remember anything?" asked James "Just pieces, but mostly no"

Suddenly I felt a knot on my throat. I saw Remus sick and broken. And thought how much Remus had  
gone through. It wasn't his fault. Was it? And I felt guilty for thinking badly about Remus. He was my friend. Tears rolled down on my cheeks.

"Are you crying Peter?" asked James "No" I lied wiping out my tears. Remus smiled at me. "Thank you boys" said Remus with his eyes sparkling. "You are really good friends"

"Aaah" said Sirius embracing Remus "Come here  
sweet boy"

"I love you guys" said James joining the hug "I love you too" I said joining the hug

And it was true. I adored this assholes so much. Even Remus. And I wasn't scared of him anymore. "Maybe we should get a cool name for our gang" said James suddenly. And we all laughed. Everything was fine.


End file.
